


Embarrassed

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [68]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry, I make fun of Sousuke much much more on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Embarrassed

5-24-15

Prompt: Embarrassed

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: T

 

“He’s embarrassed by me!” Rin cried, flopping onto his back on Haru’s bed. Haru glared, but did nothing.

 

It was Rin’s third week back in Japan, and though he heard them mentioned in virtually every conversation, he had yet to actually meet Sousuke’s new friends.

 

               “You know he carries a picture of you in his wallet, right?” Haru asked without looking up from his magazine. “Takes it out and brags about you to old ladies on the subway.”

 

               “Then why does he keep me hidden away?” Rin whined. Haru stood up with a groan and left the room. “Oi! Haru, what the fuck?” Rin shouted. Haru didn’t answer, but he did return a few minutes later with Makoto in tow.

 

               Makoto sat on the floor with his back to Haru’s desk, facing Rin on the bed. He looked to Haru, who nodded.

 

               “I never told you this, agreed?” he asked. Rin rolled over to look at him, and nodded. Makoto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “The reason Sousuke hasn’t introduced you to any of his new college friends is because he doesn’t have any.”

 

               “But he told me-“

 

               “He lied, Rin,” Makoto interrupted. He sighed heavily and slumped back against the desk. “He didn’t want you to worry,” he said. “He’s not alone, don’t worry about that. He spends time with the two of us, and with Gou, and Kisumi, and he does know people at school, and at his job, but he doesn’t really have other… _friends._ ” Rin stared at Makoto, his brow furrowing.

 

               “Why wouldn’t he just tell me that?” Rin asked. “He knows he can tell me anything.”

 

               “Because if he had, you’d have come back here by now,” Haru said. Rin glanced over at him, ready to be amazed, but no. Haru was staring at the same waterfall magazine he had been thumbing through for the past several hours.

 

               “Haru’s right, Rin. If you were worried about him, nothing would have stopped you from giving up your dream and coming back here, and that’s the last thing Sousuke wants.” Makoto gave him a sad, soft smile and leaned back on his hands. “Please tell me you’re at least aware of that.”

 

               Rin stuck his tongue out at Makoto and flopped back on the bed.

 

               Later that night, when he lay in bed with Sousuke’s arms around him, he thought over what Makoto and Haru had said to him that day.

 

               “What are you thinking about?” Sousuke grumbled, tightening his arms around Rin.

 

               “Just something Haru said today,” he answered. Sousuke hummed.

 

               “Do I have to ask?” Sousuke prompted.

 

               Rin grinned to himself. “Do you really brag about me to old ladies on the subway?” he asked. Sousuke let go of him immediately and rolled over with a groan. Rin flipped onto his stomach and eyed him. “Really?” he prodded. “Can I see the picture?”

 

               Sousuke slapped a pillow over his head and mumbled something about Haru and never trusting fish-men again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I make fun of Sousuke much much more on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
